She's So Gone
by Writingismylife101
Summary: Ally is completely terrified when her father dies in a three-way car crash, she's heartbroken. She's even more shattered when she finds a message from a mysterious mundane claiming that her revenge on Ally has just begun. Ally doesn't want to involve anyone with her situation and get them hurt like her father who's already gone. So, she disappears and leaves Austin,Trish,and Dez a


15 year old, Allyson Dawson was working at her father's music store like she always had. She was her usual smiling happy self. She was helping customers left and right. Helping in her father's shop was what she woke up every morning for. She loved the shop so much.

Ally skipped down the steps of the shop,going straight for the cashier desk. She greeted everyone that was in the shop as they passed by. She walked behind the desk,picking up the stash of mail envelopes on the desk that the mailman left.

She flipped through the mail muttering to herself softly,"ads...ads...ads...electricity bill...ads...coupons...coupons..." Everything was normal! Which was...

Until she found the letter.

The envelope had her name scrawled over it in large print and was a little tainted with yellow and brown stains. She furrowed her eyebrows, confused on who would send her something that disgusting. She was unaware of the harm that came from that one letter.

She ripped opened the envelope,tossing the junk papers into the trash and setting the electricity bill aside. She walked from behind the counter and went over to where Austin was sitting at the piano.

"Good morning,Austin!" She bellowed bright and ecstatically, "Working on a new beat again?" she asked.

Austin grinned up at her with a soft blush on his cheeks. "Yeah! I was looking over the lyrcis you showed me last night and I think I have the perfect beat for it!" he exclaimed. He patted the seat next to him,scooting over on the bench. "Here! Here! Sit! I'll show you!" he demanded,looking really excited.

Ally laughed softly and nodded. "Alright! Alright! I'm sitting!" she giggled, sitting next to him.

As he began playing the beat,Ally removed the letter from inside the envelope and began to read:

Hello,Ally

You better watch your back,sister. You messed with the wrong people and now you're going to pay the price. You should've seriously thought thoroughly before thinking of ruining our lives. We've cast a tremendous curse on you. For that someone that you love so dearly will pay the price for your ungrateful mistakes. Have a good day,Ally. I hope you've learned your lesson.

Sincerly from,

Your Biggest Fans

Ally blinked at the page,starting to shake uncontrollably in shock. She couldn't contain her fear. She was scared. She didn't know who this was and why they were threatening her. She didn't do anything as far as she knew. She was a good person. She was never mean to anyone. She'd never intend to harm anyone no matter how hurt or angry she was at them.

As Austin was beginning to finish up,she looked up to see a policeman walk into the store,looking around. She nudged Austin in his ribs to catch his attention. "Hey! Hey,Austin!" she whispered.

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

She pointed at the policeman.

He shrugged, "I dunno'! Let's go see?" He suggested.

She nodded,and stood up as he did. She walked over to the policeman with Austin by her side. "Hello,Mister!" she greeted, "Could I help you with anything?"

The tall,dark man looked down at her with a small frown. "Ah,yes! Are you Allyson Dawson?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes! Yes,I am! Is there a problem? Is something wrong?" she replied,starting to thing back to the letter she previously read and her heart skipped a beat for a moment.

"There is..." the man sighs softly,taking off his cap,and rubbing his bald head, "I'm afraid we've found your dad's car has crashed. It-it appears that there was a three-way car crash...and he was unfortunately involved." he explained,looking at her with a sad expression.

Ally and Austin both gasped,Ally dropping the letter out of her hands. "Oh-oh my gosh! Is-is my dad alright? He's ok,right!?" she questioned immediately,beginning to panic as her heart began racing like a stampede of bulls.

Austin frowned sadly,compensating on whether he wanted to take Ally's hand into his own or not.

The policeman shook his head. "I'm sorry, ,but he died on impact." He stated blunt,but sympathetically. "Your father...your father has passed."

Ally froze,her thoughts trying to receive and grasp onto what she had just been told. She stood still like a statue for a few seconds before her brain finally caught up. She immediately began to tear up as she realized what the officer had reported. Slowly,she sank down to her knees,and started to sob softly.

She felt strong arms wrap around her waist catching her fainting fall and pull her up to their chests. She looked up through her half-lidded teary eyes to see Austin's distraught expression. She couldn't hold back anymore and buried her face into his blue Henley,sobbing loudly.

"I-i'm so sorry for you loss,ma'am. If there's anything I-anything that we could do,just drop by the police department and we'll help you anyway we can."the man said,starting to walk out of the store. He stopped by the entrance of the door and said, "Your father was a great man,Ally..." he said softly. "I know he cared for you deeply,and loved you so dearly. I'm positive in his last moments,you were his first and last thoughts. I know for sure God has that one place set especially for him in heaven." He tipped his cap and left out of the shop without another word.

Ally sobbed harder at the man's words,clenching onto Austin's shirt tightly.

"Ally,are you okay?" he asked softly,deeply concerned,and serious.

Ally snorted with a hiccup and looked up at him with a 'Really,Austin?' look.

He blushed embarssedly and shook his head while slapping his forehead. "Yes,I know! Sorry,stupid question. I'm so sorry,Ally. I'm so sorry." Austin quickly apologized,answering his own question.

Ally shook her head,looking back down to herself. "...I didn't even get to say goodbye,Austin..." she whispered quietly. "...I never got to tell him I loved him...And-and he-he's never going to see me graduate...And-and he's never going to get to walk me down the isle when I get married..." she started to whisper louder, "He-he's...he's gone,Austin...!" She sobbed,resting her forehead on his chest.

Austin caressed her back, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. "I-I know,Ally...and I wish I could fix all of it..." He admitted,placing a small kiss on her temple. He hugged her close to his chest,cradling her like a baby.

Ally shook her head a little,her thoughts running wild about how she would never see her dad again. "This is my entire fault..." she whispered to herself,feeling so much remorse and regret.

Three days later,Ally was standing at her father's grave sight dressed in all black. She was wearing a hi-low dress with ruffles on the bottom and high-heeled pumps. As she was starring down at the casket with dead,glassy eyes,she heard footsteps approaching from behind. She turned around to face the wanderers.

She saw Austin,who was wearing a suit,followed by Dez,whom was also wearing a suit,and Trish,who was wearing a black,hi-low dress as well.

Trish came running up first with a sad expression on her face. "Ally! I'm so sorry!" Trish exclaimed sympathetically,embracing her best friend in a bone crushing hug, "Gosh,Ally,I'm so,so sorry. I-I wish there was something I could've done...!"

Ally smiled softly and shook her head. She embraced Trish in her hug and pulled away. "This is no ones fault." She stated,looking down at the ground with such remorse.

"This isn't yur fault, Ally! You couldn't have known that was going to happen. Stop blaming on yourself! That isn't fair at all. " Austin scolded her,frowning deeply at her.

Ally clenched her fist at her sides. "You're wrong Austin..." she whispered.

Dez sighed loudly. "I thought we were going to the park." he whined,crossing his arms behind his head.

Trish looked at him angrily,and punched his shoulder. "Shut up,bozo! Can't you see this is a heartbreaking moment?! This isn't time for joke!" she yelled.

Dez blinked with a pout and a huff and walked away from the trio with his head down.

Austin looked back and forth inbetween Ally and Dez quickly and pointed the way Dez went off. "I-I'd better go make Dez feel better." he stuttered,rushing after the taller boy.

Trish groaned,rolling her eyes. She looked at Ally and took Ally's hand in her own. "Ally?" She started, "You know you can stay with me,right? My mom would die to have you stay over with us." Trish suggested,shaking the sad girl's hands to get her attention. "You don't have to stay by yourself."

Ally forced a smile on her face and shook her head. "Of course,but I wouldn't want to impose. You have a big family,Trish. I'd just be another addition she doesn't need. Besides...I...I'd like to be alone to myself for the time being...Thank you,Trish. That's really thoughtful." Ally said,refusing her offer. Though it was a large lie,Trish seemed to buy it anyway.

Trish sighed. "Alright...If you insist...I'll see you tomorrow,then. I love you so much,Ally." Trish replied, giving her one last hug, "Don't forget that! I gotta go now because I have to help my mom with preparations for her niece's Quince'era,but we'll be in touch!" She shook Ally's hand once more before waving and walking away.

Ally sighed softly to herself,staring down at the ground with lifeless eyes. She didn't know what she was living for anymore if it wasn't for her dad.

Ally opens the door to her room and steps inside. She quickly goes to her closet,throwing all of her clothes,and shoes on the bed. She takes out every single box,container, or basket of her things and pulls them out,setting them near the bed.

She changed into a floral romper she owns and ties her brown boots on her feet. She grabs five large suitcases from her closet,those being the last thing located in there. She walks over to her small writing desk,and grabs a few papers. She begins to write.

After an hour,she finishes her letter with tears in her eyes. She wipes away her tears,sobbing and hiccuping softly. She re-reads it:

Dear Austin,Trish,and Dez,

I'm so sorry to be leaving you like this. I'm sorry to be leaving without an explanation and with just a note. Believe me...I don't want to leave you,but I know this is what I have to do to keep you guys safe. I couldn't bare it if something happened to you guys like what happened to my dad. I love you guys soo much.,and that does include you,Dez.

Trish...Thank you so much for being my best friend. You've been through everything with me ever since Kindergarten. Try not to kill,Dez,okay? I know how much you get annoyed with him,but there is a spot in you that I know loves him. Please,don't hate me for doing this. It's what is best for all of us. I love you and always will. Keep being your fiesty self,and stay tough like you always are.

Dez..what can I say. You've been there for me even if I didn't know what you were talking about. We've had so many laughs thoughter. We've had many chick-flick nights and I'll always miss those. Don't you forget to watch the Notebook for me. I'm going to miss you so much. Don't ever changed. You are perfect the way you are.

Austin...well what can I say about you. You've been there for me. No matter what you've always been there for me. You helped me overcome my stagefright. We laughed,we fought,and we cried. You've saved me from getting hurt so many times that i've lost count. I will never forget all those times in the practice room where we wrote,played,had fun,and almost kissed. Those were precious moments to me. I know this is strange on a note...but I have to tell you

I love you,Austin. Not just as friends,but way more. I have ever since the first time we met when you were playing the drums with a corn dog. I will never,ever forget you,Austin.

To all of you...I love you all so much,and I'll miss you so much as well. Again,I'm sorry to be leaving. Go on doing what you guys do best. Thanks!

Your Most Dearest,and Beloved Friend,

Ally

Ally stopped reading when she heard the taxi's horn. She grabbed the letter,making her way down the stairs and out the door. A yellow taxi was waiting outside. She rolled her suitcases to the car with the letter burning in her back pocket. The taxi driver helped load her luggage in the trunk.

"Is that it?" The taxi driver,who was a tall man,asked.

"One second,I need to drop this off at my friends real quick." Ally replied,walking over to Austin's house which was two houses down. She slid the small envelope in his mail box,and took one last look at her friend through the window,then made her way back to the cab.

"Are you ready,now?" The man asked impatiently.

"Yes,sir. To the airport,quickly." She demanded softly.


End file.
